


Sleeping Love

by unashamedshipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Illnesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unashamedshipper/pseuds/unashamedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia falls sick while on a trip with her boyfriend, and it is up to him to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is different than my regular fluffy story.

“Tell me there is something you can do. She’s my girlfriend and I was going to propose to her in a month on our three year anniversary! There’s gotta be some way that she can wake up!” Natsu Dragneel cried out, holding his girlfriend’s hand.  
Natsu and his girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia, had been on a trip together when she had told him she was feeling ill. “Okay,” he had said, “let’s get you to a doctor.” He was always very careful of her feeling ill. Ever since he had lost his friend Lisanna at ten years old, he always tread lightly when someone said that they were feeling ill. And he was especially cautious when his girlfriend alerted him of such. She rarely got sick, and when she did, it was fiercer than any storm. They were driving to the doctor when she started swaying back in forth in her seat, and then a minute later she fainted. “Luce?” He asked, and when he got no response from her, he drove over the speed limit to get her to the nearest hospital—which was something he wouldn’t normally do. He shut off his truck in a hurry and picked up her now limp body and sprinted into the hospital. He barged in and marched up to the front desk and told the receptionist that his girlfriend had just fainted and she needed to get a room—now.  
The receptionist hurried around to find the nearest room, and soon she was wheeled into the ER. Natsu sat, waiting for her to wake up. When the doctor came out and announced Natsu’s name, he immediately stood up and started asking questions as they walked. 

“How is she? Is she going to be alright? Has she woken up yet? Can we go home?” the flurry of questions aimed at the doctor hit him all at once, and he put his hand on Natsu’s shoulder. “Calm down, son. We’re going into a room where you can see your girlfriend there. And to answer one of your questions, no, she hasn’t woken up yet.” The doctor opened the door to Lucy’s room. Natsu rushed in and sat by her side. Lucy was hooked up to a bunch of IV’s and a machine that monitored her heartbeat.  
Her heartbeat was solid, but somewhat quiet.  
“Son,” the doctor said as he sat down in the chair across from Natsu, “Your girlfriend has a disease we’re not even sure of the name. It hits fast, like a heart attack, and then claims its victim in a matter of time. You’ve got three days with her at best. You gotta make them count, son.”  
“I haven’t had a father since I was twelve years old. Quit calling me son, you bastard,” Natsu sneered at the much older man. Three days? That was barely anything to him! Days seemed to go by so fast with her. How slow would they go by without her? Natsu felt a lump in his throat and the tears fell down his face.  
“I was gonna propose to her in a month! And now this happens? Do something! You’ve gotta have a cure!” Natsu wailed, pounding his fist on the wall next to him.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Dragneel. But there is nothing we can do. You have to say goodbye. I’ll leave you two alone for a while.” The doctor slipped out the door with an apologetic expression on his face.  
Natsu cupped Lucy’s hand with both of his, dwarfing her small ones with his large one. “Luce,” he said, tears streaming down his face. “You’ve gotta wake up because I can’t do this without you. You are the light of my life. You’re so strong for me. And I am gonna be so sad and weak without you. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with the ring I bought you. It was real pretty and I know you would like it. I spent a lot of time picking one out for you, and when I finally found one that I liked I bought it right away. I was gonna take you out for a boat ride and let it go down that private stream by your house—you know, the one that you’ve always told me that you’ve wanted to have a boat ride on." "And then I was gonna tell you that I love you and that I will always be there by your side. And I was gonna tell you that I have never loved anyone ever but I love you so much. You’re my stars. You’re everything to me. And I was gonna ask you to be my wife, Mrs. Dragneel. But then this shit happens, and now we’ll be apart forever! I’ll never find someone I cherish as much as I cherish you, Luce. I will never get married or have kids in your memory. I will never find someone else to love because you are the best and will always be the one and only person that I ever want to marry. If I can’t be with you, then there’s no real reason to get married. You gotta wake up, Luce. You just gotta.”  
Lucy Heartfilia never woke up, and Natsu Dragneel never loved again.


End file.
